Insert Totally Awesome Movie Premiere Here
by Library Arcanium
Summary: Tagline: They're bringing the war back home...and we're going to show them the door. Tagline: Total Number of Mary-Sues: Infinite. Sociey's Numbers: 25. Too bad for the Sues we outnumber them.


Insert Totally Awesome Movie Premiere Here  
By Master of the Library

A/N: _This is just as it sounds, a 'movie' premiere. I've been bouncing around a sweet story idea with Tash for awhile now, but came across a few problems with continuity and such. So I turned it into a 'movie' so that to solve the problems. But that's all for now. This is a premiere, so I'll let it do the talking…_

_CAPS indicates words that flash on the screen between clips_

'_-' Indicates a new scene_

'_~' indicates a character's voiceover _

_Note: If you all want a musical score to go along with this, go to youtube and search for 'Requiem for a Dream' and listen to that. It matches perfectly!_

TTTTTTTTT

Adrian: ~_We thought the war was won. The greatest of the Sues and Stus had been captured or killed and the remaining ones were scattered and easily dealt with. The hard part was out of the way~_

_Screen fades from black, revealing one of the reading rooms of the Library Arcanium where all the Society's Agents and Leaders are gathered, a long table filled with food against one wall while the people are milling about, talking and laughing. Adrian and Tash are sitting against one another on a couch. He smiles and leans down, whispering something in her ear and she laughs. Blake and Marcus are leaning against the wall, talking animatedly about something, Blake using his hands to describe something. Michael and Claire are kissing in a corner, Aster is seated with a massive stack of manga next to her, Camile and Doyle are studying a set of blue prints Hati and the other girls are showing off to them, while still others are seated at the table, eating, talking, laughing and having a good time…_

_~But…we were wrong…~_

_Suddenly, the Library shakes violently, sending books, food and Agents crashing to the floor as shelves topple to the ground, sending piles of tomes and scrolls flooding everywhere. As the members of the Elimination Society slowly pick themselves up, a explosion rocks the Library, followed by another and another and a fourth blows the far apart, incinerating bookshelves and dozens of books and literature, filling the room with smoke._

_~They fooled us all…and now…~_

_The Agents gather themselves together as the smoke clears slightly…and Willowe steps out, dressed in white shirt and pants, a black trenchcoat flapping behind as her booted foot crushes a vase underneath. She puts a hand on her hip and smirks darkly as Silver emerges from the smoke to stand beside, sword and clothing shining white as Harrison steps out on her other side, fully muscled and golden hair spiked up, glowing with Super Saiyan powers. Seconds later, several more Sues and Stus emerge, some of them not recognized by any of the Agents in the room, all of them armed to the teeth and looking decidedly dangerous._

_~It's Armageddon…~ _

_-A wall in the Library explodes as Michael and Blake are blasted through, their blades cracked and chipped, blood trailing from their numerous wounds. Silver, steps through the whole and sneers, snapping his blade up as the two Agents charge him, blocking their strikes and shouting a word and a sphere of white light erupts from his form, causing the pair to scream as it consumes them-_

_-Tash twirls her staff, flames leaping and dancing from the shining red gem at the top as she, Harriet and Lauren charge Willowe from three different angles, but the Sue moves faster they do, blurring and crash her knee into Harriet's face and blasting her away before blurring away to slam her elbow onto Lauren's head, dropping her instantly. Tash yells and leaps at Willowe, fire blasting out from her staff, but the Sue charges and tackles Tash in mid-air, driving the Chief Agent up and through the ceiling….and then another…and then another-_

_-A shockwave blows shelves away and shreds the books to pieces while the carpet and floor rips apart as Adrian and a Super Sayian Harrison collide fists, pushing against one another as their clothes flap and snap from the sheer force of their blows. Then they leapt apart and Adrian vanishes from view, reappearing above the Super Sayian, snapping his heel towards his head for a Boot to the Head, but then gasps as Harrison catches his foot with a sneer. The Stu swings the Librarian around and slams him into and through a wall. Adrian catches himself and drags his heel, skidding to a stop, _Hoshikuzu _appearing in a grasp with a flash and a snarl on his face. Harrison grins and clasps both hands together, slamming them down onto the floor, sending a flurry of cracks out across the wooden surface and Adrian cries out as it gives way beneath him, dropping him into the darkness below…-_

THEY'VE BATTLED TO PROTECT EVERYONE FROM BEING LOST FOREVER.

_-Willowe stands at the center of a stone room and seven pedestals flare with light, each one a different color. She spreads out her arms and the shining items each shoot a beam of light that merges on her. She laughs wildly and tilts her head back, the seven colors blending to a bloody crimson and rocketing upwards, as lighting howls and crackles around Willowe- _

_-A group of people standing Times Square slowly lift their heads and point as a bloody red light appears in the sky and spreads. Thousands of miles of away at the Eiffel Tower, thousands of sight-seers and tourists do the same, captivated by the light that spreading out, horizon to horizon and the scene repeats itself at the Pyramids, the Taj Mahal, the Grand Canyon, over the Amazon River, the Coliseum and Sydney Australia.-_

_-Somewhere in the world, a rainbow portal opens and the Society Agents, bruised, battered and bleeding fall out. Michael, Blake, Emma, Valerie, Tash, Harriet and the others scramble to their feet and stare wide-eyed as their weapons, communicators, and special clothes slowly dissolve away into sparkles of faint blue that light that drift upwards, the Society Agents following them up and staring, horrified and entranced at the blood-red sky that greets them and hangs over the world.-_

BUT NOW…THEY CAN'T EVEN SAVE THEMSELVES.

Harriet: ~_It's impossible…but the Sues and Stus…they've invaded the real world.~_

- _Near the top of a skyscraper the windows shatter as Blake and Flair burst out into the open air, the hedgehog pummeling his rival with a flurry of kicks and punches and then gravity kicks in, the pair grappling fiercely as they hurtle towards the ground, hundreds of stories below-_

BATTLES WILL BE RAGED AND SOULS SHALL BE TESTED.

Aster: ~_The darkness doesn't play favorites, everyone has some of it inside them. It's only a matter of when, not if….~_

-_Michael clutches his head, shaking and shuddering before throwing his head back and letting out an unearthly howl as living darkness bursts from his form, morphing into lashing tentacles that whip about and smash the warehouse crates around apart as fangs fill his mouth and wings burst free from his back-_

THE FATE OF THE MANY HANGS ON THE ACTIONS OF A FEW.

Tash: ~_We the only ones standing in their way. So we're going to stop them.~  
_Valerie: ~_And if we can't?~  
_Tash: ~_Then we take them with us.~_

_-Adrian, blood pouring down one side of his face and his limbs, staggers to his feet, the walls and shelves of the Library Arcanium covered in roaring flames, the walls, shelves and books burning down around him. He catches Silver's sword in a hand, blood leaking from his palm and slams a haymaker into his face, the Stu's sword shattering apart as it's owner goes flying backwards. The Librarian whirls and hurls his piece of the blade at Willowe, the jagged metal slicing into her shoulder and pinning to her to a way as Harrison lands in front of Adrian, shoving forth both his palms and unlesashing a Kamehahah-ha Wave at him, the white-haired teen screaming as it washes over him, shredding his trenchcoat apart an instant, hundreds of cuts and slashes exploding open all over his body, the Librarian dropping to the ground in a shower of blood.-_

_-Tires squeal as Harriet, Aster clinging to her waist, barrel down the streets of London on a motorcycle, pedestrians, buildings and other vehicles mere blurs as they doge and weave amongst the traffic, ducking down and screaming as Mary-Ann Twlight ramps off a parked car and lands beside them in a shower of broken glass and twisted metal, sneering as she pulls a pistol free and aims at the pair-_

A YOUNG LOVE WILL BE HANG BY A THREAD

Adrian: ~_I've lived a long time. And I've seen a lot of people die. Some of them beg for death, others curse it, still others cry for their mothers and sisters and wish not die. But there are some who die with smiles on their faces.~  
_Lauren: _~How could anyone die with a smile on their face?~  
_Adrian: ~_Because there are some things worth dying for.~  
_Lauren: ~_Then that means they're worth living for, too…~_-

_-As rain pours down from overhead and thunder flashes, Tash slowly reaches for a necklace on the ground. Picking it up, she holds it up to eye level and it's revealed to be Adrian's crystal pendant _Hoshikuzu_ cracked and chipped. Her eyes widen and she clutches it to her chest, dropping to her knees and tears run down her face, shuddering before she throws back her head and screams-_

PREPARE FOR A BATTLE UNLIKE ANYTHING YOU EVER EXPEREINCED.

­-_All around the world, Society Agents charge into battle against the dozens of Sues and Stus that step out of swirling rainbow portals, colliding with the front lines, desperately outnumbered and outgunned and still fighting on.-_

_-Sparks flare as Willowe, dressed in a pure white dress with golden wings extending from her back, and Tash, a violet trenchcoat swirling as she spins, a pair of flaming red wings extending from her battle atop a giant stone platform that hangs high in the sky,, raining sword blows at one another with a ferocious pace. A resounding clang reverberates as the two lock blades, the resulting shockwave kicking up waves of dust and cracking the platform as _Hoshikuzu _and Willowe's sword grind against one another, the two women glaring at one another over their weapons.-_

THIS SUMMER, THE WAR COMES HOME.

**INSERT RED SKIES TWILIGHT HERE!**

(Coming to a fanfiction page near you, Summer of 2009)

TTTTTTTTT

A/N:_There you all go. I hope I whetted all your appetites and eagerly await your reviews! Desperate to see the movie? Hate it? Wonder if I've got too much time on my hands? Leave it in a review!_

_Later days, y'all!_


End file.
